fishinggamesfandomcom-20200214-history
Big Ol' Bass 2
Big Ol' Bass 2 is the third instalment of the Konami's Fisherman's Bait series. Its official release date was around November of 2000. It was again released on Japan as Exciting Bass 3 '''the 25th of January, 2001; and again on Europe as '''Fisherman's Bait 3 '''the 9th of March of the same year. The game was later reissued as part of the Konami THE BEST collection in the 22nd of November, 2001. It was the last fishing game issued by Konami Computer Entertainment Nagoya Co., Ltd. since its closure on 2002. Gameplay Like other fantasy fishing games, the player must constantly reel their lure to attract fish. There are moving shadows in the water indicating there are fish nearby. The rod is moved all the time using directional buttons. This means that they are used both for selecting a casting spot, to raise it and hook the bass and also to fight the line break by following the fish movements. The X button is used to cast when the lure is out of the water. A meter bar appears on the screen. The player can decide how far thè lure will go depending on the bar. Once the lure is underwater he player can move it by pressing X repeatedly or just with a long press if AUTOREEL is enabled. Fish categories Fish categories are solely based on size, depending on the catch. The announcer will say the size of the fish right after it's out of the water. Fish See the complete list here. Locations There are locations based on real fishing locations and fantasy lakes located in famous cities. '''United States Map: * Oseetah Lake * Lake Mead * Louisiana Delta * Delta Waterway * Old Hickory Lake * Lake Middle North * Lake Needleleaf * Youth Springs World Monster Fishing: Stage 1: * American Lake (East & Hudson River) * Asian Lake (Sea of Japan ) * European Lake (Fictional lake made from parts of the Loire , Rhine and Po rivers) Stage 2: * African Lake (Fictional lake made from parts of the lake Malawi and Tanganica among others.) * Amazonia Lake (Fictional lake made from parts of the Amazon , Madeira and Tocantins rivers among others.) * Egyptian Lake (Fictional lake made from parts of the lake Nile , the Red Sea and the Gulf of Aqaba) Final Stage: * Devil's Lake (Fictional lake made from parts of the Putumayo , Huallaga and Ucayali rivers, among others.) Secret Stages: * Lost Lake ''' * '''Mu Lake * Atlantis Stage Modes Free Fishing: An arcade mode with real locations from the U.S. and unlockable lakes from the story mode. Tournament: The player can choose to compete on a championship with specific winning conditions such as target, weight or speed against the COM or another player. World Monster Fishing: The story mode of the game. The main goal is to catch a certain objective fish and other conditions, usually a certain total weight or another couple of objectives. Tournament Mode The player can select one of the eight characters with "personalities" based on seven abilities: * Power: Defines the player's max casting distance. * Speed: Defines the player's reeling speed. * Accuracy: Defines the accuracy of the player's lure landing. * Luck: Improves chances of getting bigger fish. * Hook: Improves the chances of hooking a fish while they bite the lure. * Line: Resistance to the fish counterforce. A bad rod breaks down easily after the meter rings a signal. * Rod: Resistance to the fish counterforce. A better rod can improve the fish response to the use of directional buttons. Winning Conditions: WEIGHT: The first player with the X biggest Bass weighing over Y lbs. in total wins. SPEED: The fastest player to land X fish wins. TARGET: The first player to land the target wins. The player must win up to three stages in order to challenge the "Fish Master", the maximum IA level of difficulty of the game. After winning, the player will be awarded the title of "King of Bass Fishermen". World Monster Fishing To all the people who dedicate their love to Monster Fish ... the sparkling scales, luminous fins, rich red gills, and that smooth luxurious skin ... Monster Fishes charm people with their existence and give exciting battle to anglers all around the world. I am enchanted as I see them swim like kings, and at the same time can't help but to be sad to see them behind a glass cage. I have created World Monster Graphics so I can share this deep feeling with everyone. I will do my best to spread the magnificence of Monster Fish to the very significance of their existence. - Jennifer Clam, World Monster Fishing The player assumes the role of a fisherman hired by Jennifer Clam, editor-in-chief of the World Monster Graphics ''magazine. The goal of the player is to travel around the world catching objective fish and other species depending on a special condition for each stage, so Jennifer can take pictures for her magazine. Most of the famous world landmarks are buried underwater, also the plot setting is hinted to be in the middle of a post-apocalyptic civilization according to the in-game maps and the European version game's description. If the "Live" mode from the options menu is turned on, two narrators will give comments about each one of the player's movements. According to the voice artists credit screen, their names are ''Robert Bigmouth and Catherine Maki. Jennifer appears in a short series of videos that give the player some clues about their reason to catch a fish on almost every stage: *'American Lake': A bass and "its partner in crime" are believed to steal picnic baskets from bystanders on the American Lake Park, now shut down by the military. *'European Lake': The Queen of Scaleland's fish is under attack by another ruthless fish called Jack anarchi. Jennifer wants it cooked for a gift to the queen. *'Asian Lake': The WMG requested 5000-year-old legendary fish was discovered on an island for her personal collection. *'African Lake': Jennifer's friend Michael the 3rd is building an Underwater Safari Park and the Coelacanth is his main exhibit. *'Egypt Lake': A lake suddenly appeared in the middle of the Pyramids. The goal is to find the Pharaoh's perch, a fish that is believed to curse anybody who tries to catch it. Jennifer will remark at the end that the player doesn't look so well. *'Amazon Lake': Jennifer discovered that there isn't a single fish from the Amazon on her collection. In the end, Jennifer eats it. *'Devil's Lake': The Brazilian goverment must find the mysterious "Black Devil" of the Amazon River, responsible for the disappearance of other five anglers seen in the Tournament mode. This is the last stage of the World Monster Fishing mode since it is stated as the last issue of the magazine. *'Lost Lake': The player finds a lake from the Cretaceous or Jurassic period. There are some scriptures that imply that the ancestors of fish were Tyrannosaurus. The player must find a T-Bass and wait enough until it transforms. The stage is unlocked after catching every World Monster Fishing target on any size. *'Mu Lake': No information is given about the plot. The player must find a Coelacanth and wait enough until it transforms. The stage is unlocked after catching every World Monster Fishing target on "Monster!!!". '' *'Atlantis Lake:' No information is given about the plot. The player must find a Largemouth Bass and wait enough until it transforms. ''The stage is unlocked after catching every fish on "Monster!!!". Development After the release of Fisherman's Bait 2, Akira Kozawa became the creative director of the game. Some patents also show that there is a system used to determine if the target fish is eaten by another "predator fish" to activate the Emergency!!! mode. In-game is only used for the "transformation" of the last three bosses. This was also another way to get a boss fish but it was scrapped for normal conditions. Trivia * The open-mouthed bass seen in the japanese version box art was recycled for ''Fisherman's Challenge, ''the last successor on the series. * Rong Yuigh was the last boss of the previous game. * The game is one of the first Lenne Hardty non-announcing roles. References https://patents.google.com/patent/JP3317349B2/en https://patents.google.com/patent/US6602132B2/en https://patents.google.com/patent/JP2001276425A/en Category:Fisherman's Challenge Series Category:Konami Games Category:Playstation Games